Out of the Shadows
by zMonsterz
Summary: It is Nightwing's twentieth birthday, and he is struggling to come out on his own. Watch as he goes from sidekick to hero.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up Fanfiction. This is my first story, so feel free to leave a review**

Out of the Shadows

(9:17) p.m. EST, December 12

Bludhaven, New Jersey, USA

Nightwing stood on top of the Wayne Enterprises Bludhaven HQ, blustery wind blew his hair as the frozen sleet stung his face. The recent sightings of Bane in the city, his city, bothered him. Nightwing had only been out on his own for about a year. Today was actually his twentieth birhday, he was supposed to meet Helena at some fancy restuarant in about thirty minutes.

"What do you want, Bruce." he spat behind him. He was pissed that Bruce thought he coud just sneak up on him like that.

Batman just stared at him before stepping out of the shadow of the antennae.

"I came to help, Dick." he said tiredly. Bruce was tired of the arguing and just wanted his son to come home.

"I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own!"

"Dick... I..."

Nightwing thrust his hand in the air as his earpiece chirped at him. Barbara had found Bane.

"Dick, Bane is on the south side of the city. He was spotted by security at the chemical factory." Barbara tapped some on her keyboard. She was back in Gotham, in the Bat Cave. Her cowl was off as she scanned the monitor.

"Not now, Babs!" He said through grit teeth.

"Fighting baddies?" She teased.

"No... I'm talking to _daddy_." He said the word "daddy" like it was the worst insult he could think of. Batman frowned. Barbara's eyes opened in shock.

"I thought he was upstairs! He was supposed to take me on patrol later! You..."

"Hey Dickwad, I caught Babs masturbating to a picture of you shirtless!" Nightwing smiled as Jason yelled at Barbara's earpiece and he smile even wider at the sound of her slapping him.

"Ignore Jason's immaturity." she huffed. Nightwing was pretty sure he heard Jason chortling in the background.

Barbara sounding even more flustered said "Tell Bruce to get his Bat-Ass back here now!" Nightwing turned around to smirk at Batman.

"Will do." he turned his mic off with a chirp. Batman shuddered knowing he had to deal with the fiesty eighteen year old later.

"Well Bruce, have fun!" he saluted before falling backwards off the thirty-one story building. Batman heard Nightwing's grapple release and clamp on to the neighboring radio tower. He landed on the next building and sprinted and frontflipped out of sight. Batman let out a long sigh, before he turned around and slipped into the shadows.

(9:54) p.m. EST, Decembedr 12

Southside of Bludhaven

Nightwing tapped on his wrist gauntlet and smiled. He had texted Helena that he couldn't make it to the restaurant on time. He had asked if she would like chinese at his place. She texted back I'll bring the wine ;p. He considered asking where she got the wine, because both of them still were underage, here turning nineteen six days prior. He thought better of it though. He hadnt gotten her a present, but she was just content to spend some "quality time" with him. He was still a little sore from their "quality time" and expected more tonight. Further texting conversation went as folows:

Let yourself in, I got some business to attend to, I'll get the chinese afterward.

You need my help?

Naw, It'll be quick.

How about I get the chinese, and you come home safe.

He typed in Sounds like a plan. when the west side of the factory exploded. He tapped send. He launched off the building. He landed silently in front of Bane and his goons as the loaded crates. He saw Bane and four others, and flexed, ready to fight.

Bane yelled in spanish at his goons. Nightwing got that two were to take the goods they had and go to the rendevouz spot. He and the other to would deal with the pest.

"Hola Chico." Bane smirked "Ready to have your wings clipped."

Nightwing grinned maniacally and the to goons looked unsettled and raised their m-16s. Bane thrust his arm out and said "Let's see what this chico's got." Nightwing whisked out two birdarangs and both goons flew back, pinned to the wall. His escrima sticks followed right after and Bane barely had time to block them before Nightwing kicked his leg out from under him. He slashed through the steroid tubes and sighed, dissapointed the fight wasn't longer. To late he realized one of the goons wiggled free and pulled out a glock. Nightwing found a sharp pain in his left shoulder before turrning and finded the goon knocked out on the ground. He hobbled over wincing in pain, not entirely shocked to find a batarang on the ground.

"Thanks." he said to know one in particular he grabbed the batarang and pocketed it. He limped across the corner to his bike, and sped home.

(10:34) p.m. EST

Central Bludhaven

Nightwing arrived at his apartment and saw Helena's purple Mazda parked in the garage. He slipped in his window on the second floor and peeled off his mask and upper part of his outfit. He was about to start bandaging the bullet wound when Helena walked in the room with a take-out bag and a bottle of merlot. She gasped and rushed to his side before glaring at him. He smiles sheepishly at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans; he noticed her deagle waa sticking out of her knee-high boots. He smiled knowing that was so Helena, he was almost one hundred percent sure she owned that illegaly. He wanted to drool at her, she would probably appreciate it, but he didn't want her using against him later.

While he was deep in thought she cleaned and bandaged his wound. After she brushed his hair to the side she kissed his forehead. She plopped down next to him on the bed and uncorked the bottle of wine. She handed it to him and he took a large swig, she gave him a gentle smile before turning on the tv.

'...covering that Nightwing has stopped the dangerous criminal Bane. It seems Gotham's Robin is growing up...'

Dick groaned and looked up when Helena giggled. She had taken of her jacket, and was wearing a purple cartigan. His groan turned in to a moan as she stradled his waist. She leaned to his ear and whispered...

"Looks like you have come out of the shadows."

**So, tada! I'm probably going to continue it soon.**

**zMonsterz- out**


	2. Epilouge

**Sup yo! This was just a test story, a kind of template for my other story Nightwing Unlimited. If you want more of this, just wait. NU will have this eventually, though it will take Helena a while to warm up that much to Dick. Summer is almost over, so I better get writing.**

**Healing Scars, my Walking Dead fic, will be priority one. I'll crank out one chapter every week, posting on thursdays. ****This doesn't include any one-shots I feel like writing. So let's make some magical fucking progress. If anyone has something they want me to write, leave a review with the request on any of my stories.**

**Peace bitches!**

**-zem**


End file.
